Clumsy
by gee.nine
Summary: Jazz is in love, and somehow, he's being clumsy than any other mech has been clumsy. Jazz P.O.V, JXB. first fic.


A/N: ok my very first fic, and my first songfic, so feel free on flaming on me if it really suck, cause I don't really mind because this is my first fic, but please be gentle too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and the song 'Clumsy' by Fergie.

* * *

Clumsy

* * *

_Can't help it,_

_The__ girl can't help it (oh baby)_

_Can't help it,_

_The girl can__'t help it (oh baby)_

_Can't help it,_

_The girl can't help it (oh baby)_

_Can't help it,_

Alright, its official…something is definitely wrong with me… I don't know why but it started when a new guy joined the Autobots… I think his name is Bumblebee…

_First time,_

_That I saw your eyes,_

_Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm_

_Play it cool,_

_But I knew you knew,_

_That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

Optimus contact me to meet this new guy, and said I should train him if it's not a trouble for me, when I met him, he said "hello". I did the same only seconds later. While Optimus is giving directions on training for him, I didn't realize I was watching him without conscious. His eyes were beautiful, and I felt my cheeks burning when he noticed me watching him. I tried ignoring him, playing "cool". But I guess my actions are too obvious for him. 'Cause he knew I liked him.

_You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (oh)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (oh)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

That was the most embarrassing thing, I've ever done, in my whole, entire, life. I tripped when I walked past him, then I stumbled PRIME! Spilling his drink, I flipped and trying to catch the energon cube he threw up in the air… but fumbled when I caught it…plus having energon splashed all over me… then I slipped, I caught the first thing that came to contact with my hand, Sunstreaker… pulled him down, of course, I stayed up, but not him, he fell face first to the wet floor. I pulled myself out from falling but tumbled and hit a bookrack; a box on top of it suddenly tumbled too and falls off the bookrack…to me…once again… I fumbled, and I felt myself sinking when all those data pads fell out…on top of me…

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh baby)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh no)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh help)_

_Can't help it_

DAMN IT! What is with me?! It's only a simple little crush and I created that much humiliations! And he's not that handsome either! Alas, there's a knock on my door (probably someone telling me "The Most Humiliating Thing That Jazz Has Ever Made" story on my face, and then laugh at me), just as I opened the door, he was out there waiting for me…to open the door...

_Can't breathe,_

_When you touch my sleeve,_

_Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm_

_Whoa now, think I'm goin down_

_Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm_

He was asking if I'm alright from what I did in the lounge…oh, how sweet of him…… then he tugged my sleeve, snapping me out from my almost daydream. We stayed like that for minutes, not moving or talking. My body seems like it can't accept oxygen, my stomach feels like thousands of butterflies flapping crazily. All of the sudden, my knees buckled, before I knew it, I was being carried to my berth, bridal style. I could hear some of my friends whispering things about me acting weird rather than usual. Guess they don't know what's with me.

_You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (oh)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (oh)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

Tripped, stumbled, fumbled, slipped, tumbled, and fumbled again…it's like a routine I do every time I past him. Not to mention Optimus discharged me from training him 'cause I've been clumsy for the past days. Great…

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh no)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh please)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh no)_

_Can't help it_

Hey, I can't help falling in love again, and if I mean again, it means it's not the first time. Yes, I've been in love with a few other mech.

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me,_

_This love sick thing,_

_I like serious relationships and a_

_A girl like me dont stay single for long,_

_Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up,_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone,_

_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me, and I'm back!_

Yeah, that's my life.

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (in love)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (oh God)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (I'm back in love)_

_Can't help it_

You know, you really can't help it who you're gonna fall in love with, sometimes it's so sudden you couldn't even see it comin'

_Can't help it_

_The__ girl can't help it (I'm back in love now!)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (I'm back in love now baby!)_

_Can't help it_

_The girl can't help it (I'm back in love now)_

_Can't help it_

And I can't really help myself on falling in love again, and again, and again…and again, and especially this time…

_You got me trippin (oh),stumblin (oh), flippin (oh), fumblin (oh),_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You got me slippin (oh), tumblin (oh), sinkin (oh), fumblin (oh),_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_So in love with you_

Tripped again, and he caught me falling………people are staring at me with confusion on why I tripped the carpet……again………I really hate myself for this, love sick thing, but… I never really got that clumsy before.

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

_You__ got me slippin (oh), tumblin (oh), sinkin (oh), fumblin (oh),_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_

I tried to get up from him, but I slipped… and he caught me…and we now looked like that kissing position in some romance movie posters...

_So in love with you,_

Maybe I'm really in love with him than any other mech that I'm in love with…

_So in love with you,_

I pulled him into a kissed. Not caring what the others think. I broke off the kiss and say I love you, he only smiled, and to my surprise, whispering to me he loved me too…and pulled me into another kiss, just more…passionate…

_So in love with you._

I guess, being clumsy isn't so bad after all, and because of that clumsy thing I did, I get to have a cute Bumblebee…

* * *

A/N: So… what do you think? Sucked? OK? Well this pairing really did occur to me when he always kept asking 'bout Bee in the movie. And yes, the ending sucked, real bad. 


End file.
